1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a control method of a home appliance, and more particularly, to a control method of a dish washing machine that is capable of more efficiently washing dishes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, dish washing machines are known as an apparatus for automatically washing dishes disposed in a washing compartment by spraying wash water toward the dishes under high pressure, thus removing foreign matter such as food residue attached to the surfaces of the dishes.
One important factor associated with such a dish washing machine is the ability to completely remove food residue attached to the surfaces of dishes such that the dishes are properly cleaned. In order to achieve an enhancement in this ability, it is necessary to increase the force required to remove foreign matter from the surfaces of dishes, namely, the spray pressure of wash water. The related art has the disadvantage that when the spray pressure of the wash water is excessively high, the dishes may be damaged or easily broken. A further disadvantage is that when the washing of dishes is carried out at an increased spray pressure, the amount of wash water required in this washing operation is increased. Also, when wash water of an increased spray pressure is used, it is necessary to increase the power consumption of a pump used to supply the wash water.
Accordingly what is needed is a dish washing machine that operates more efficiently resulting in less water and power consumption, as well as will not damage the dishes.